


sweaty hyung

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: jungwoo and his hyung [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, French Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: johnny is working out on the treadmill and jungwoo wants kisses





	sweaty hyung

“Hyung.” Jungwoo managed to climb on the on the front of the treadmill, watching Johnny intently. “Are you almost done?”

 

Johnny’s eyes eventually dropped to the younger boy, giving a light smile as he ran. “Mm. Almost.” Just by the looks of his soaked bangs and t-shirt, it looked like someone might have sprayed him down with a hose. He was ready to be done and take a cool shower to wash the gross grime away. “Why? You want to use it after me?”

 

Jungwoo pursed his lips. “No.” He traced his fingers along the panels. “I wanted to watch hyung.” Johnny coughed.

 

“Oh?” He raised a brow, curious as he kept on through his routine. “Do I look extra handsome or something?”

 

“Hmm…” Jungwoo hid his giggle behind his free hand. “Maybe.” He licked his lips as if to prove a point. 

 

“But I’m all sweaty, Jungwoo. Wouldn’t I look better after a shower?” Johnny offered, reaching for his water and taking a quick gulp before setting it back down in its holder. 

 

Jungwoo giggled again. “You look good doing anything hyung.” He said it so casually that it made Johnny’s heart skip a beat. Did he really think that way? “But...you look  _ especially _ nice with your bare arms out...and I don’t really  _ like _ sweat...but your whole body is shining...like you were dipped in liquid gold.” He gave a sly smile. “ _ Super _ handsome.”

 

“Yah, Jungwoo.” Johnny kicked up the pace on the machine; though his thighs and calves burned with tension, he wanted to be done quicker. “Where’d you learn to be such a flirt, huh?” Thankfully, since he had been running for quite some time, he could blame his red cheeks on that. “You trying to tease me, baby?”

 

Hearing the pet name made Jungwoo shiver, biting his lip to hide how much it affected him. But he wanted more of it all the same. “I’m a natural. Besides...I can’t just sit here and not tell hyung how sexy he looks.”

 

Johnny coughed again, eyeing the timer and wishing it would go down faster. “You think I’m sexy, Jungwoo?”

 

“Mhm.” Jungwoo nodded with his lips pressed together. “Hurry up, hyung.” Jungwoo stepped off the machine slowly, sitting on the floor. “I’ll be a good boy and wait right here.”

 

“Really?” Johnny chugged the rest of his water, cranking the speed up just a little. The thought of kissing Jungwoo after a hard session on the treadmill was motivation enough to work through the burning in his body and the urge to justs top. No, he was going to see this through the end; his reward would be much sweeter.

 

Only a few minutes passed before the treadmill beeps a little song and Johnny was already stumbling off the treadmill and crawling over Jungwoo’s frame, making the younger boy lay flat on his back. Johnny’s outstretched arms trapped Jungwoo and keep him from escaping, knees braced on either side of him. 

 

“Have I been a good boy?” Jungwoo asked, a bit taken aback by how needy his hyung was, but impressed by his tousled look. He wasn’t lying earlier; Johnny looked incredibly sexy like this. 

 

“Mmm, you’ve been good. You waited to patiently.” Johnny teased, letting Jungwoo’s fingers traced up his toned arms, feeling the warmth and the slickness from his sweat. And yeah, Johnny kind of smelled, but Jungwoo didn’t care. His hyung was trapping him against the floor, and Jungwoo’s heart was racing.

 

“You get to have your reward too, hyung.” Jungwoo’s fingers trace up to slide around Johnny’s neck, holding onto him gently. “I want my sexy hyung to kiss me.”

 

Jungwoo opened his mouth to be even more flirtatious, but Johnny was impatient. The prospect of a sweet hot kiss was too unbearable not to prolong any further. The first press of lips was sweet, letting Jungwoo taste his hyung before Johnny deepened it with tongue.

 

Johnny’s kisses made Jungwoo whimper in absolute delight. His body was buzzing with heat, especially when Johnny pressed a knee between his legs. He broke away with a small cry. “Ah, hyung, unfair.” He tightened his hold. “Kiss me more.” He begged, reaching up to lock lips again.

 

“Mm, sure. Such a good boy deserves more kisses.” Johnny smiled, dipping down to meet Jungwoo’s eager lips, letting the younger boy set the pace, letting him suck on his tongue and on his lips and beg for their tongues to dance.

 

“More, more, hyung.” Jungwoo whimpered again when they part for air, and Johnny has no trouble giving it to him. One of his hands reached for Jungwoo’s hair, running through gently and caressing him despite the heat of their kisses.

 

But eventually Jungwoo heaved for air, still holding on tight to Johnny. “All done?” Johnny teased.

 

Jungwoo whined. “Maybe...but now I’m all sweaty.”

 

Johnny laughed. “I told you I’d be better after a hot shower.” He kissed Jungwoo one last time, letting their lips linger just for a moment before his tongue swept over Jungwoo’s lips to savor the taste. He pushed himself off the floor, groaning as his body protested. He held out a hand to Jungwoo to help him up. “You want to join me?”

 

The thought of sharing a shower perked Jungwoo right up, and he climbed on his Hyung and wrapped his legs around him to keep him hoisted up. “Yes!” He then pressed his clean body to Johnny’s. “I’m all dirty because of you now, anyway. And now we can get clean together.”

 

Jungwoo latched his lips to Johnny’s skin the whole way they made it to the bathroom, laughing together in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!
> 
> (maybe part 2? ouo)


End file.
